King Ramses
Summary King Ramses is one of the villians in the show Courage the Cowardly Dog. Courage finds a slab of King Ramses. The king then cursed the family for the refusal of returning his slab. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: King Ramses Origin: Courage the Cowardly Dog Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown; Should at least be over 2,000. Classification: Former King of Egypt Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 7 due to being a ghost), Sound Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Summoning (His last plague was a swarm of locusts), Weather Manipulation (can create mists, not directly combat applicable), possibly Sealing (Eustace was shown to have been etched into Ramses' slab) Attack Potency: Small Building level with locusts (Destroyed large portions of the Bagges' residence); he can bypass durability by having someone etched into his slab. Speed: Relativistic (Should be on par with Courage) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Does not attack directly) Durability: Unknown, Non-Corporeality makes him hard to destroy. Stamina: Unknown, likely extremely high due to being a ghost Range: Unknown, at least several tens of meters (Was able to flood the Bagge farmhouse from outside using his flood curse, cause his phonograph to spawn somewhere in their farmyard and play music so loud they could hear it all the way inside, and make his locusts surround the whole farm) Standard Equipment: The Slab Intelligence: Sapient Weaknesses: Does not attack directly, if his three plagues are vanquished, he will likely be rendered harmless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Loud Music:' King Ramses will have a phonograph play loud, terrible music. This plague was the easiest to deal with since all Courage needed to do is find the phonograph and smash it with a baseball bat. *'Water:' King Ramses will start a flood in the area. *'Locusts:' King Ramses will send a swarm of locusts which eat anything they can get a hold of, most notably a car, the robbers who drove said car, and the Bagges' residence. *'Mist:' Whenever Ramses made his appearance known, an eerie mist would surround him and the area he's in. This serves no purpose in combat; in fact, it only serves as a warning signal from Ramses. That said, it did prevent the two thieves who originally stole the slab from escaping due to the fact that they could no longer see the road ahead of them. Standard Tactics: Ramses does not directly attack himself. Instead, he enacts his curses upon those who hold his slab. He typically starts with the flood curse, than the music curse, and finally the locust curse, however, as seen with the way he killed the robbers, he can skip directly to his locust curse if he so chooses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Water Users Category:Bugs Category:Sound Users Category:Summoners Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Cartoon Network Category:Curse Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users